Simba
' Simba' is a lion, currently the King of the Pride Lands, and the main character of The Lion King. In The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of The Lion King, the Total Drama Gang was there during his presentation as a baby cub, and the newborn son of Mufasa and Sarabi, and the nephew of Scar, Mufasa's younger, and evil, brother. After a wildebeest stampede, Mufasa was killed by Scar, but Simba blamed himself, and so did Scar. So, he was sentenced into exile from the Pride Lands. Later, when the Total Drama Gang found him, he was rescued by two new friends, Timon and Pumbaa, who taught him about Hakuna Matata, which means no worries. As he grew up by living in the Jungle with them, Nala, who was his best friend during his childhood years, found him after chasing Pumbaa. Nala tried to talk some sense into Simba about returning to the Pride Lands, and take his rightful throne. Simba wouldn't listen, because he wasn't who he was. After he and the Total Drama Gang met Rafiki, a shaman baboon, and Mufasa's spirit told him to remember who he is, Simba decided to return to the Pride Lands to challenge his evil uncle, Scar, and reclaim his throne, and the Total Drama Gang went with him. With the help of Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa, he started to face Scar, whom Heather was working for, with the help of The Willie Brothers and Rico, who wanted revenge on the T.D. Gang for what happened in The Total Drama Gang goes Home on the Range. After Simba admitted he was responsible for his father's death, or so he thought, Scar was going to kill Simba. Before he would toss him off the edge of Pride Rock, Scar revealed the truth about who was really responsible for the murder of Mufasa, causing Simba to plug up courage as his fury to Scar ignited. Scar then admitted he is the murderer, causing the Total Drama Gang, Nala, Sarabi, and their fellow lionesses to help Simba fight Scar, Heather, The Willie Brothers, Rico, and the hyenas. With good success, the hyenas were being banished. Simba then begins to chase down Scar and face him. After sentencing his own uncle into exile, Scar was not ready to give up without a fight. So, Simba fought Scar and defeated him, but it was the hyenas who finished Scar by eating him, because they overheard him calling them "the real enemy". Simba then reclaims his throne as the King of the Pride Lands as his rightful place in the circle of life, much to the Total Drama Gang's joy and delight. The Total Drama Gang saw Simba again in The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar. Where he was telling his daughter Kiara about the "Circle of Life" until they were interrupted by Simba's son Kion, his best friend Bunga the honey badger and the TD Gang. He tells them to go play somewhere else and later overhears Kion's roar and Rafiki tells Simba that is time for Kion to become leader of the new Lion Guard, much to his reluctancy. Simba and Rafiki take Kion and the others into the Lion Guard's lair where they tell them the history of the guard and how Kion's great uncle Scar was leader and possessed "The Roar" until he lost if for using it for evil by destroying the guard for refusing to help him take down Mufasa. When Simba hears that Kion has recruited his friends Beshte the hippo, Ono the egret and Fuli the cheetah he begins to think that he doesn't take his new duties seriously and tells him that the Lion Guard has always been made of lions only (Fin had the feeling). But when he sees them and the TD Gang defeat Janja and The Villains Team Simba realizes Kion really did know what he was doing when he picked and that it is time. Category:Lions Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Adults Category:Allies Category:Males Category:Cats Category:Fathers Category:Princes Category:Kings